tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
SynthetMedic
SynthetMedic (also known as Beta400D - "Villian") is a BLK created by a YouTube user, Hellman aka UselessTeam aka Devad. Origination SynthetMedic was originally a Kinet, living in the Ether World in the Town of 8 Gates. However, in the Third Age of Ether, during the Time of Changes, an all out war broke loose in Ether World. Every race was wiped out, except half-humans, half-machines, and Synthets. Beta was forced to flee after his race was exterminated. He was, however, captured and taken by the Lord of Synthesis. Beta was transformed by the device into a Synthet. That is how he became SynthetMedic, or Beta400D - "Villian". SynthetMedic escaped captivity shortly after the transformation, since there was no longer any life left in the lab. SynthetMedic took it for himself. He used his Genius Mind that came from his transformation to created one of his very first subordinates. Thus, SynthetSpy was born. He was given name, Omega300F - "Knife Master", due to his abilities to summon knives. Beta and Omega discovered a portal leading to the other world. However, Beta's hardly surviving former kin found them and forced them to flee through the portal, not knowing what to expect. Slowly after, SynthetMedic opened his eyes and discovered himself in cp_badlands. There, he found an abandoned RED Spawn and made a new lab there. However, it was destroyed by and his minion . SynthetMedic was forced to flee, again. In two days later, SynthetSpy was gone and left his superior bored. Then, a RED Soldier, Painis Cupcake came and state that he's going to eat him, and received an insult, being called ugly. This, surely drove him mad, but a Super Nova explosion occured. Painis had to activate his Self-ÜberCharge to survive. gave the evil genius a good beating, SynthetSpy later picked him up and took him to cp_foundry, where Beta received an upgrade, making him even more Synthetic. Afterwards, SynthetMedic created more and more of his own freaks. Thus, SynthetG, SynthetSoldier, SynthetPyro , SynthetDemo, SynthetHeavy and SynthetScout came to existence. However, all of them turned on him and soon, SynthetSoldier, along with his Freak World allies, put an end to SynthetMedic and his plans. But only temporarily. It was found out that SynthetMedic survived and left a clone of himself to die instead of him. SynthetSpy, also, was killed by his former creator and master. Soon after, SynthetMedic met new allies. Two scouts, Jamie and Sarah, calling themselves Mummy Lovers. They gave their DNA to create a new Synthet. Synthesia. Perhaps the first female Synthet in the Freak World. Then, Pinpoint was made, by SynthetMedic's power. Beta made an agreement with OutlawSoldier, a former henchman of . Then, after some time, Cold Killer came to existence. A BLK Biohazard Sniper with a sword. Finally, SynthetMedic absorbed some CyborMedic's DNA (after beating him in combat), and used it to create Stahlmann. He wanted to use him to finally achieve what he needed and he even did, since managed to capture SynthetSoldier and all of his allies, although only to see Stahlmann turn on and attack him. SynthetMedic and SynthetSoldier destroyed him. SynthetMedic, to this day, is still eager to gi birth to his plan. The destruction of Freak World, to which he has developed a strong hatred. Appearence and Personality SynthetMedic, first, was a BLK Medic with red gloves, wearing German Gonzilla and the Blighted Beak. After his upgrade, Beta started wearing Der Wintermantel and a Medi-Mask. He is an Evil Genius, thus remaining serious more often then any other Freak. However, if he is insulted or attacked, he will become mad and unstable. Abilities and Powers He has several Synthetic Spells at his disposal. 'Disempower '- He breaks his foe's weapon. 'Dwindle '- He breaks his foe's armor. 'Failure '- A weaker version of Disempower, only severely damaging either armor or weapon. He possesses power over electricity and often uses it to fight his enemies. He can gather all of his strength into one Super Nova explosion that will strongly damage any Freaks around Beta. He is able to travel long distances by teleporting. Weaknesses and Downfalls After the Super Nova explosion he turns extremely unstable due to the stress. Thus, if there is still someone who survived the explosion, he can take advantage of that. Before doing anything upon his target, Villian will be forced to acknowledge his foe, thus disabling himself for a moment. He is extremely weak when it comes to close combat and Freaks with good melee skill, like Destroyer can dominate him pretty quick. Trivia He was transformed into a Synthet during the Time of Changes, because in Etherlords 2, there was a dialogue saying that transforming into a Synthet is only available during this time of Age. The entire Synthet species are based off a faction from Etherlords' franchise with the same name and look. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *SynthetMedic's Upgrade *SynthetSpy vs Robosol *SynthetG *Ruined MvM *The Creation of SynthetPyro Preparing to Conquer the World *The Time of Changes *Synthets Finale Series *The Return of Forgotten Things *The Spirit of a Synthet *Alliance Between Evils *The Soldier Without a Past mini-series *The Synthetic Rage *The Birth of Synthesia the Malicious *Reactivation of Elders *The Time of Changes *The War is Heating Up *Invade and Engage *Origin: Synthets *Cold Killer's Birth (briefly) * Origin: Synthets Part 2 * SynthetMedic's plans are coming to senses * The Birth of Stahlmann * Stahlmann's Testing * Stahlmann's Second Testing * The End Approaches Part 2 * The End Approaches Part 3 * Laser versus Knives * Pay Evil Unto Evil * Payback Time! Category:Medics Category:BLK Team Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Magicians Category:Intellectuals Category:Near-normal Category:Alien